


No Sound but the Wind

by ohdaenerys



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdaenerys/pseuds/ohdaenerys
Summary: During the aftermath from the battle in Haven, a wounded Cerys Trevelyan must find her way through the Frostback Mountains after falling into an old cavern and regroup with the others to put together a plan so they can stop Corypheus and his army of red lyrium templars from wreaking havoc on the rest of Thedas.
Kudos: 6





	No Sound but the Wind

Cerys awoke in a cold, dark, damp cavern—her body aching all over from the fall. She recalled the battle that had not long taken place in Haven, the destruction and death that had swept over the small village. Their recent victory had been short-lived, however, as all hell broke loose soon after. An unknown force had attacked them. Later, it was revealed that it had been Templars who were now under the influence of red lyrium, some who had been turned into monstrous creatures. Their leader, however, was far worse. The Elder One—Corypheus, as he called himself, was the thing of nightmares, and he wanted her dead for stealing what was rightfully his. The Anchor.

She shuddered at the thought. Staring at her hand, Cerys saw the illuminated green glow from the Anchor had dwindled immensely, along with the mark itself. _Everything terrible that happened_ , she thought bitterly. _It was all because of this stupid thing_. Cerys wanted it gone, as nothing good came from it. The Temple of Sacred Ashes was gone, and now Haven suffered the same fate. _So many deaths… and all for what? So that this—Corypheus could become some all-powerful God to wreak nothing but havoc on Thedas?_ There were so many questions that filled her mind, but no one to answer them—not even the apostate elf, Solas, who seemed quite knowledgable on these matters.  
  
Cerys gathered herself, although injured, and made her way to find the exit. All signs of warmth had left her, and the frigid air was beginning to creep into her bones. _A bad sign_ , she thought. Cerys knew she needed to find the others, unknowing whether they were alive or not. They had escaped through the tunnels beneath the Temple, but Maker knows what waited for them at the end. _No_ , she thought. _They are alive. They must be alive._ Even though Cerys tried to push such things from her mind, the dreadful thoughts of their untimely deaths still lurked within, however.  


Up ahead, she saw the barest glimpse of light. _The exit!_ She thought, filled with hope. _It has to be. Why else would there be light?_ Cerys mustered whatever strength she had left, and ran ahead. Outside, the air was much colder, and the wind made it all the worse. She hugged herself, hoping it would help some, if at all. Looking around, Cerys had no idea in which direction she should go, as there was no indication as to where the others could be. There were no footsteps, the only light was that of the moon, and the only sound she heard was the howling of the wind. Eventually, she picked what she thought was north and prayed to the Maker that it was the right choice.

The longer she treaded through the deep snow, the more tired she grew, and it didn’t help matters that her clothes were damp from the on-going blizzard. Cerys began to shiver more and more with each step. _I’m going to die out here_ , she realized. The idea of dying out here, alone and afraid did not sit well with her. She wondered if the other’s were out there searching for her, praying that they would find her in time before she became a frozen corpse. After a while, Cerys felt as if she was lost. Everything looked the same still, and she had no idea where she was. It was hopeless, all of it. _I should accept my fate and be done with it_ , she thought miserably. There was no point in fighting it when it was inevitable. _No, I must go on. The other’s—they will be waiting for me. I am their only hope if we’re going to survive this_. Cerys gathered whatever strength she had left and continued.

Her entire body was beginning to lose feeling, while the shivering had grown ever more violent to the point that her teeth were rattling. The snow was now up to her knees, which made walking more tiresome, and it did not help that she felt entirely weak —so weak that she wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep. However, that did not stop Cerys from moving. She knew that if she stopped, it would be the death of her. _I must go on, she thought. Even if I don’t want to, I must. The fate of Thedas depends on it_. Cerys remembered the things she witnessed after Alexius, a Tevinter Magister, had thrust her into the future. Thedas had fallen into the hands of the Elder One, and death and destruction soon followed. _If I die, then everything that is supposed to happen will come to light once more_ , she thought with a hint of fear. As she traversed on, Cerys thought she had heard voices but pushed it aside, assuming it was just the wind playing tricks on her. She was freezing and cursed the Maker for not giving her the capabilities of summoning fire instead of ice.  
  
Cerys’s movements had significantly decreased, causing her to move at a much slower pace than before. She felt as if she were frozen to the core, and no amount of heat would thaw her out. Icicles had begun to form on her armor, and under her nose. Her legs quivered with each step. Cerys knew she would not last much longer out in this weather. _Maker, please,_ she begged. _I do not wish to die. Not here. Not now._ She felt the warmth of her tears slither down to her chapped lips, which tasted of salt. 

Suddenly, she heard a voice—no multiple voices calling out.

“I’m here!” Cerys attempted to cry out, but it was to no avail. The howling wind was so loud that it muffled out her voice. “I’m right here… _please_.” 

Ever so slowly, she made her way toward the on-going shouts. Cerys knew she had to make it to them before—

She collapsed.

Her legs had finally given out from under her. Cerys tried to muster whatever was left of her strength and regain her footing, but it was useless. She was too weak. _No, no—this cannot be happening! I’m so close…_ She thought miserably. As she lay in the cold, wet snow, Cerys looked up at the ridge ahead of her and saw silhouettes appear before her. She no longer had the strength to call out, so she just watched as they came ever so closer, praying they would find her.

“Cullen! It’s the Herald! We found her!” she heard a woman shout, assuming it was Cassandra.

Before they could reach her, the exhaustion that Cerys had been holding back overcame her. She lay there for what seemed like hours before she finally felt the sensation of being carried. Opening her eyes ever so slightly, Cerys saw a lion—no, a man who wore a helm in the shape of a lion’s face was the one who held her. As if sensing her watching him, he looked down at Cerys, where she could see a glimpse of his warm, amber eyes through the slit of his helmet.

“Maker be praised, you’re safe now, Herald,” Cullen said, with relief. His voice, although rough, was soothing nonetheless.

Cerys had been called that many times since she survived the explosion that destroyed the Temple of Sacred Ashes. They believed Andraste herself had saved her, and now she was some savior. Perhaps she was, although she didn't feel like one. Cerys was just a girl who had been thrown into a cage because of the powers she was born with. As if she were some monster. She did not choose to become a mage. It had chosen her. _I'm not a Herald,_ she thought miserably. _I'm a nobody, don't you see? Just someone who has suffered for far too long and wants to go home._

“Cerys. My name is Cerys,” she muffled into the fur on his armor that caressed her face before everything around her had become engulfed in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this happens to be the first fic I have posted for the public, and I'm not going to lie... I'm pretty nervous about it lol so I do hope everyone likes it and it's not too terrible. Also, I don't know whether I will add more to this or not. It all depends on how this goes I guess! :)


End file.
